


Destined

by who_needs_a_witty_username



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Soulmates, ereri, help me tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_needs_a_witty_username/pseuds/who_needs_a_witty_username
Summary: As always, comments, kudos, and help with tags are appreciated!





	1. The Meeting

Eren sat up, gasping at the pain he felt, sensing the heat coming from his chest. He yanked the bronze chain off of his neck before it could leave a brand mark on his skin. Quickly dropping the necklace onto the bed, he looked at the clock on his bedside table. He fell back onto his bed with a groan. It was only 10 o'clock, and on a Saturday at that.  
He could faintly hear his mother downstairs and thought, I wonder who she’s talking to?. Eren then realized that he wasn’t going to get any more sleep and got up to get ready for the day.

After brushing his teeth, getting dressed, and quickly combing through his hair, Eren felt slightly more human and decided to go downstairs and help his mother make breakfast. He could already smell coffee brewing and silently thanked his mother, because she knew how zombie-like he could get in the morning without coffee. Before heading down the stairs, he used a piece of paper to pick up his necklace and place it in his pocket. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw his mother sitting with four strangers.

The first of the four that he noticed was a slightly goth looking guy that reminded him of Andy Biersack. He looked so similar to the lead singer of Black Veil Brides that Eren had to take a double take.  
He had long black bangs that were parted down the middle, and they were accompanied by an undercut. He was wearing a Black Veil Brides t-shirt (Ironically) with a long sleeved grey undershirt, tight black jeans, a thick leather strap around his wrist and had several piercings in each ear. But the first thing Eren noticed wasn’t his clothes or piercings, but his eyes. He had cold, grey, almost silver, eyes and was by far, the most good-looking guy Eren had ever set eyes on. 

The woman sitting next to him, ‘his and the other strangers mother’, Eren thought, was a kind looking woman with warm brown eyes, brown hair streaked through with grey, and a kind smile. The other two siblings, or so he thought, looked very alike in their facial features, but their other features were extremely different.

The girl had shoulder length, bright red hair that was partially hidden under a grey beanie, and was wearing a light blue sweater. She also had on light blue cut-off jean shorts and several assorted bracelets. 

The boy had short dirty blonde hair and was wearing a navy sweater and khakis. Eren thought he looked more like a college professor than a teenager, but he could tell from the boys facial features that he couldn’t be more than fifteen or sixteen.

As Eren walked over to the coffee pot to get some coffee, his mother said, “Eren sweetie, these are our new neighbors, the Ackermans.” Eren sat down next to his mother as he said hello to the new neighbors.

“Hello”, the mother said, “My name is Kuchel Ackerman And these are my children Levi, Isabel, and Farlan. 

“Hello, I’m Eren” he said, reaching out his hand. Her accent sounded vaguely French and made a mental note to ask his mother about it later. She grabbed his hand shook it firmly. 

“I heard that you are seventeen just like my son Levi, is that right?”

“Yes, that's right.” he replied. At that minute, his phone went off and he saw that it was Armin texting him to ask if he was still coming over. He shot his mom a look and she seemed to understand. 

“Go ahead, sweetie. I’ll see you later”

“ Thanks, Mom!” he said before taking his now empty coffee mug and rinsing it out in the sink. “It was nice to meet you guys” He said, turning around to find the raven haired boy, Levi, watching him with a look of slight interest. He turned away, walking towards the front hallway, grabbing his earbuds out of the pocket of his hoodie that was hanging by the door, and pulled on his shoes. “I’m sorry that I had to go so soon, but it really was nice to meet you all” Eren said one last time before walking out the door to head to Armin's house.

***

As he was walking up Armins driveway, Eren found his mind wandering back to Levi. He hadn’t even spoken to his new neighbor, yet he found himself thinking of the handsome stranger more and more on the walk to Armin’s. Maybe all he needed was to talk to Armin and clear his mind. He knocked on Armin’s front door and waited for either him or his grandpa to answer the door. When Armin's grandpa answered the door and saw it was Eren, he said, “Armin’s upstairs”, then went to sit down in the living room in front of the TV. 

As Eren walked upstairs towards Armin’s room, he suddenly remembered his necklace in his pocket. He decided to ask Armin about it. As he walked into Armins room, he saw his friend at his desk hunched over a book as always.  
Armin hadn’t noticed him walk in so he slowly walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. He squealed like a little girl and put his arms up in an attempt to defend himself. Eren exploded in laughter and fell on the floor, laughing. 

“Shut up” Armin mumbled, turning around to glare at him. 

“It’s funny and you know it” said Eren, still laughing.

He pushed himself up off the floor and flopped down on Armins bed. He glanced up from the foot of the bed and saw his friend folding the edge of the page of his book.

Eren had constantly told him that he needed to get a bookmark so he wouldn't ruin the pages of the books, but Armin had argued that any time he would use a bookmark, it would just disappear.

Armin put the book up and came over to sit on the bed by Eren. Eren reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that was wrapped around his necklace. He unwrapped the paper from around his necklace and sat it on the bed.

“Armin, I have something that I need to ask you about.” Eren said.

“What is it?” Armin asked, eyeing the necklace on the bed. It wasn’t as hot as it was earlier, so luckily Armin wasn’t burnt when he grabbed it. Even though it wasn’t as hot as it was this earlier in the morning, it was still warm enough for Armin to notice.

“No way!” He said. “You found your soulmate! This is crazy! And amazing! I’m so happy for you!” 

“Armin, calm down, I don’t even know who it is.” Eren said, interrupting his friend’s freakout session.

“Wait, what? You have to be kidding me.” Armin said, serious all of a sudden. 

“I’m not kidding.” Eren replied.

“Have you met anyone new recently?” Armin asked.

“Well, some new neighbors just moved in next door. There’s the mother, two sons, and a daughter. But I doubt that it’s any of them. I think.” Eren told Armin, practically seeing the wheels spinning in his head.

“Did you feel especially attracted to any certain one of them?” Armin asked. “Well…… there is this one of the sons, and he’s our age, and he’s super hot. I kinda felt drawn to him. He is by far the most gorgeous person I have ever seen.” Eren said.

“Ooooooh! Eren’s got a crush and possible soulmate! This is so exciting! Oh, I need to call Mikasa!” Armin said, while jumping up towards his desk to grab his phone.

“No.”, Eren said, jumping up and grabbing Armin by the arms before he could grab his phone. “We can’t tell Mikasa. No matter what. At least not until we’re certain of it. Ok?”

“Fine”, Armin said, pouting and trying to escape Erens grasp. “Can you let go now?” He asked.

Eren let go and dropped onto the bed. “Why is this so exhausting? I mean it’s not like I’m actually doing anything. Well, besides worrying and psyching myself out. I’m so scared. What if he is my soulmate, but he doesn’t like me. Or what if he ends up being a complete ass.  
Oh my God, so many things could happen. What if…..”

“Eren, calm down! You’ll be okay. It’s not like anything is definite yet. Try thinking of something to calm yourself down.” Armin said, interrupting his rant.

“Okay” Eren said, trying to think of a calming thing. The first thing that popped into his head was the first time he and his mother had discussed Eren’s soul necklace. This popped into his mind because this was also the day that he had told his mother he was gay, and instead of freaking out like he thought she would, she hugged him and took him out for ice cream. Even though it had happened eight years ago, he remembered the day like it was just yesterday.

***

Eren was dreading talking to his mother, but it was already too late. He had already made a big deal out of asking her if they could talk after she got off of work. He had only realised that this was a bad idea until she had left, and by then it was already too late.

He heard her car pull into the driveway and started to pace across the kitchen. He was so nervous, but there was no going back after he had already made up his mind. He heard her open the front door and hang up her coat. She walked into the kitchen and saw Eren pacing.

“Hi sweetie! Are you okay? Why are you pacing?” she asked.

“I-it’s nothing Mom.” he replied.

He sat down at the kitchen table so he would stop pacing, although as soon as he sat down, he started bouncing his leg up and down nervously.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about Sweetie?” she asked him after she sat down across from him.

“Well….. I have something that I want to tell you, but I don’t know how you’re gonna react.” he said, while nervously playing with his key necklace.

“Eren, you know you can tell me anything, right?” she said, looking slightly concerned.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just nervous.” he said.

“You can just say it sweetie. I will love you no matter what.” she said, reaching out to rest her hand over his.

“Mom, I-I-I…. I think I like boys, not girls.” Eren said, hanging his head.

“Oh sweetie. You couldn’t honestly think that I would react badly to this? I love you no matter what!” she said, getting up and coming over to hug him.

She pulled away and looked at him with a look that could only be described as motherly love. “So… do you wanna go get ice cream?”

“Yeah!” Eren said, jumping up and down with so much enthusiasm that only his coffee drinking 9 year old self could convey.

 

When they arrived at the ice cream shop, Eren was so excited that he unbuckled his seatbelt and was already out of the car before his mother had even taken the key out of the ignition.

Carla chuckled to herself as she watched her son rush over to her door and open it. He grabbed onto her sleeve and tugged, trying to get her out of the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. She locked the car and hurried after Eren.

When they walked up to the counter of the shop, Carla looked at her son and asked him, ”What flavor do you want?” He looked at her and said, “I want a mocha ice cream!”. She looked at the server at the counter and asked for a mocha ice cream and a cookie dough ice cream. Why she let her seven year old son have coffee and coffee flavored things was a mystery, considering he was already hyper as is. 

The server handed them their ice cream and they went to find a table.

By the time they had sat down, Eren had already finished half of his ice cream. Carla had no idea how he did it, but she eventually got used to her sons garbage disposal like eating habits. She looked at him from across the table and said “Eren, sweetie, there’s something that I think we need to talk about.”

“You aren’t mad at me, are you?” he asked, looking up at her.

“No, of course not. There is just something that I think you should know. And yes, it is kind of related to what you told me earlier.” she told him, looking at her sons now slightly scared face.

“You know about your soul necklace, I know. The thing is, I just don’t want you to be disappointed when you eventually do find your soulmate.”

“Why would I be disappointed?” he asked.

“There is a possibility that when you do find your soulmate, they might not be a boy. I don’t want to see you hurt, so I figured I should tell you.”

“Mom, it’s okay. I kinda realised this when I realised how I felt. Even if my soulmate is a girl, I’ll be fine. If I have to, I’ll tell her I just want to be friends. Okay?” he said with a smile on his face. Carla wondered how her seven year old son could be so intelligent.

After they finished their ice cream, they went home and watched movies for the rest of the day.

***

“Eren! Are you okay? You zoned out for a while.” Armin said, interrupting his train of thought.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I was just thinking.” Eren said, looking at his friend. He heard his phone buzz and picked it up. He saw that his mom had texted him asking him to come home. He texted back saying he was on his way and then placed his phone in his pocket.

He looked back at armin and said, “Mom asked me to come home. Thank you Armin..” He got up and hugged his friend.

He walked down the stairs, grabbing his phone and headphones out of his pocket. He plugged the headphones in and put his Panic! at the Disco mix on. As he opened the door and stepped onto the Arlerts front porch, he tripped and fell. His phone went flying, headphones coming out of his ears. He could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth, and knew that he had bit his tongue. He had also hit his head, and that was bleeding too. He had fallen down the stairs on the porch when he tripped, which had resulted in him biting his tongue, hitting his head, and scraping his legs up.

He just laid there, hoping that maybe he could just stay there forever so he didn’t have to deal with the humiliation.

He heard footsteps running towards him and then he heard a deep voice say “Hey, are you okay? I saw you fall.”

Eren looked up and saw the person he least expected to see. 

Levi Ackerman stood over him, wearing an expression of worry.


	2. Help

Levi was looking down at Eren laying on the sidewalk with his arms and legs sprawled out. To any other person, he looked ridiculous, but Levi thought he looked beautiful. Well, minus the blood.

He extended his hand down to help him up. Eren accepted it and let Levi pull him to his feet. When he was fully standing, he glanced at Levi, a look of curiosity written across his face. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Well, I was on a walk and I saw you fall so I came over to help you.” he said.

“Oh, well, thank you.” Eren said, slightly flushed. Levi realised that he was still grasping the other boys hand. He quickly pulled away and looked at the ground, trying not to blush. “We should get you cleaned up. Come on.” he said, reaching down to pick up the other boys phone. He handed it to him, stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk down the sidewalk. 

Eren tried to walk and automatically fell. Levi turned around and picked the other boy up, slinging him over his shoulder. He yelped and started to struggle in Levi’s grasp.

“Will you quit squirming brat? I’m trying to help you!” he growled through his teeth. Eren shut up after that and stopped moving.

After about five minutes of walking, Levi saw his house and started walking a little faster. Eren squeaked, surprised at the change of speed.

“Calm down,” Levi said, “I’m taking you to my house to clean you up, okay?” he asked the boy in his arms. “Yeah, that’s okay.” the latter of the two said.

When Levi reached his front door, he glanced towards the driveway. The car wasn’t there, so his family must not be home yet. He opened the front door with one hand, still holding Eren with the other one. He walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. Eren turned the light on as they passed. Levi sat him down on the edge of the bathtub. He started searching around the bathroom for a washrag and the first-aid kit. He found both of them then turned on the sink to get the washrag wet. After wetting it, he turned back to Eren, who had blood dripping from his mouth and down his face.

Levi started wiping the blood off of the other boys face and arms. He didn’t protest, so Levi went on to wipe off the cuts on his thighs. Eren, who had been staring off into space, suddenly jumped, as if surprised by the contact.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt you?” he asked.

“Umm… no, you just surprised me is all.” Eren replied.

“Oh, well, I’m still sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Levi said. He went over to the sink to rinse out the washrag and then continued cleaning Eren’s wounds. He finished cleaning them, then grabbed some bandages out of the first-aid kit and bandaged the other boy’s cuts.

“There, I think that should do.” Levi said, stepping back to let Eren stand up. This time he was able to get up with no problem. The two boys walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up and headed towards the front door.

Eren hadn’t noticed it before, but he and Levi were walking extremely close, He stepped away a little, feeling uncomfortable. Levi didn’t seem to notice, and if he did he didn't say anything.

The boys headed outside and next door to Eren's house. 

When they reached the front door of his house, Eren turned to face Levi. “Thank you for helping me. You didn’t have to, I mean you don’t even know me. But thanks.” he said.

“It’s no problem. And maybe we can change the whole ‘not knowing each other’ thing?” Levi said, looking at Eren mischievously. 

“What do you mean by that?” Eren asked, even though he already kind of understood.

“I mean do you maybe wanna hang out sometime?” the shorter boy replied.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Eren said, sounding vaguely disappointed, Levi noticed. “How about Thursday?” he asked. “That sounds good.” Eren said. “Bye, see you then”.

“Bye.” Levi said, watching the other boy turn and walk into his house. He walked back over to his own house and opened the door.

Since no one was home, he decided to go upstairs to his room and write. Writing was something that he did only when he was sure he wouldn’t be interrupted. As he reached his room, he walked in and went to his closet. In order to reach the journal he kept his writing in , Levi had to climb up a couple of the shelves in the closet. When he felt the familiar smoothness of the leather bound journal, he hopped down from the shelf, book in hand, and headed over to his desk. He decided that he was going to start a new short story, then he set off to work.

***  
Disappointment

The first time I set my eyes on that beautiful boy, I knew that I had to try to get close to him. The only problem was that I had no idea how I was going to do that. Disappointment filled me when he walked out the door, and I knew at that moment that I had fallen for him, and I had fallen hard.

All day, I had tried to think of a way to approach him, when out of nowhere I got the perfect opportunity. He had fallen and couldn’t walk, and I felt the need to rescue my prince, the one I felt so deeply for. I went to him, carried him, and nursed him back to help. I knew that I had to tell him how I felt, but couldn’t.

Instead, I continued to help him, no matter what my heart told me to do. I stuck with the feelings, yet I used my head, and avoided any situations where I might mess up and tell him. I could see the hurt in his eyes, yet I still couldn’t bring myself to tell him.

One day, he fell ill and was put in the hospital. I never left his side, and I could tell he wasn’t getting any better. I had a feeling that he never would get better. Even with this knowledge, I still couldn’t find the courage to tell him how I felt..

Even after two months in the hospital, he showed no signs of recovering. The doctors had diagnosed him with a fatal disease and said that he had only weeks left.

I knew now that I must tell him, so I devised a plan to tell him. The next day, I arrived at his hospital room with a bouquet of flowers. As I entered his room, I saw him sleeping. I put the flowers in the vase beside his bed and sat down. I took his hand in mine and laid my forehead on the mattress beside his arm, hoping that I wouldn’t wake him and that I would at the same time.

After a while, I felt him place his other hand on my head and begin to stroke his fingers through my hair. I didn’t move, hoping that he believed I was asleep. Apparently he did, and he began to speak. At first he was muttering sweet nothings, then those nonsense words changed to something more meaningful.

“You’ll never know how much I love you. I’ve loved you ever since the day you first helped me when I fell. I’ve wanted to tell you, yet I didn’t want to scare you off. I was afraid if I told you, you would hate me and abandon me. I still want to tell you, but I’m afraid now I won’t get the chance.”

“What do you mean you won’t get the chance. You already told me.” I said, lifting my head. He looked at me with a look of surprise and amazement. The next thing I know, his lips were on mine and I was grabbing onto the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.

The door opened and a doctor walked in and we jumped apart, our faces flushed. The doctor didn’t say anything, yet the look on her face let us know that she saw us. I was beyond embarrassed, and I’m sure he was too, but at the moment, I didn’t care. I had kissed him, he told me he loved me, and I had finally accomplished the one thing that I had wanted to do since the second I had first laid eyes on him. I was finally happy, fully happy.

After the doctor left the room, we talked and decided that we would date for the rest of the time that he had left. This was all I had wanted and more, and now I finally had it, had him.

A week after that day, he died. The sweet, beautiful boy that brought happiness to everybody he was around was gone. My one true love had left the earth and with him on his way to wherever it was that you went, he also took my love. 

I never loved anyone after him, no matter how much I wanted to find someone. At the end of it all, he was the only one I was ever capable of loving. That beautiful boy had stolen my heart. I felt the pain of him being gone everyday, yet I never felt alone. I had a feeling that no matter where I was, he was watching over me, protecting me. I knew that one day we would be reunited, and that is what kept me going, day after day.

The End

***

Levi reread over the story he had written, wondering why he had written something like this. His stories weren’t usually so sappy.

‘Who am I, John Green. I mean, who kills off one of the main characters and main love interest?’

He suddenly felt someone breathing on the back of his neck. He grabbed the person's arm and spun them around, pinning them to the desk with both arms pinned behind their back.

“Levi! Let me go!” the person said. Levi recognised that voice and looked at the person that was pinned against his desk. It was Isabel. He let her go, quickly reaching over and closing his journal before Isabel could see what was in it. Or so he thought.

“You know it doesn’t matter. I already read it.” she said, plopping herself down on one of Levi’s black bean bag chairs.

“Y-you what!?” he said, looking at her.

“Yeah. I was standing over your shoulder for at least five minutes. I didn’t even know that you wrote. That is really good though.” she said, looking up at her big brother. 

“How many times have I told you not to come into my room without my permission?” he said, trying to change the subject.

“Levi, don’t change the subject.” Isabel said, giving him a look that said ‘if you don’t acknowledge this, I will personally kill you’. He decided that his life wasn’t worth the risk.

“Fine. Yes, I write, and no that isn’t the only thing in the journal. I’m just too embarrassed to tell anyone.” He said, looking down at his feet.

“Who is the boy in the story you just wrote?” she asked, looking genuinely interested.

“He was just some guy that I met recently.” he said, face flushing slightly.

“And also, why is there blood on your shirt. Did you get in a fight already?” she said, looking down at his shirt. Levi looked down and saw a large red spot on the design of his shirt.

“It’s nothing,” he said, standing up, taking his shirt off, and placing it in his hamper. He walked back to the desk, not bothering with a shirt since it was just him and Izzy in the room.

“Wait. Where’s your soul necklace?” Izzy asked, looking t his chest where the necklace should have been. “I-I-.... It was really hot this morning when we got here. I had to take it off so it wouldn’t burn me. It’ in my pocket.” he said, reaching into his pocket to grab the still burning hot necklace. He dropped it onto the desk and watched as it started to burn the desk underneath. Izzy grabbed a book and quickly placed the necklace on it.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said it was hot.” she said, observing the necklace. 

It wasn’t like it was particularly interesting. It was in the simple shape of a diamond, and Levi didn’t really see what made it unique, even though it supposedly was. Either the match was just an outline of a diamond, or it was some crazy shape. How was he ever going to find his soulmate?

“Y’know what this means, right?” Izzy asked.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re close to your soulmate, you dumbass!” she said enthusiastically.

“Isabel! Language!” he said, blushing slightly.

“Aww! Is Levi being a shy potato?” she said, coming up to him and pinching his cheeks in a playful matter. She knew that she was the only person that could get away with that without getting punched.

“Shut up. No I’m not.”, he mumbled, “And quit pinching my cheeks or I’ll smack you.”

She stopped and looked at Levi with a serious expression. “Who do you think it could be?” she asked.

Levi’s mind automatically went to Eren, but he quickly dismissed the thought. There was no possible way that it could be him. “I don’t know.” he finally said, looking at Isabel.

“Well, I have a feeling that there is someone that you wish it was.” she said

“W-w-what are you talking about?” he asked, looking around with an alarmed expression on his face.

“Don’t think that I didn’t see how you were looking at Eren this morning.” she said while lightly punching his arm.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he said.

“Sure…..” Izzy said, “And I don’t know that you secretly love kittens, ya big softie.”

“Fine. Yes I may or may not like Eren, but it’s not like I actually have a chance. Most likely I won’t even talk to him ever again.” Levi said, looking out the window at the house next door.

His window looked directly at another window. He was staring outside at the window when the curtains of the other window were suddenly pulled open. Next thing he knew he was staring Eren in the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and help with tags are appreciated!


	3. Awkward

Eren was sitting at the window across from his, shirtless, staring right back at him. At first he was just standing there, looking at Levi in shock. Then he motioned for Levi to open his window, while he was starting to do the same thing. He scrambled up from his chair and started opening the window.

Isabel saw this exchange and decided to make her exit from the room. “Have fun Levi!” she called as she made her exit.

Levi finally got the window open, and watched as Eren opened his own window. He had to reach up to unlock it, and that showed off his perfectly toned stomach and abs. Levi’s train of thought was interrupted when Eren finally got his window open and caught him staring.

“Whatcha looking at?” he said in playful tone.

“N-n-nothing!” Levi said, internally cursing himself for stuttering.

“Okay…” Eren said, smiling at him. “So, what were you doing staring at my bedroom window?”

“Nothing!” he said, face flushing. “I was just trying to ignore my sister and I wound up staring out the window and then there you were”

“Okay. I was just making sure that you weren’t stalking me or something.” Eren said with a smirk on his face.

“I-i-i-.......” 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I just like seeing your reactions. They’re cute.”

“I-I-I- wha-bu-” Levi spluttered.

Eren laughed and Levi just about died on the spot. He looked so carefree and beautiful when he laughed. Levi thought that Eren Jaeger laughing was the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Are you staring at me Levi?” Eren asked, giving him a mischievous look.

“Maybe…..” Levi said.

“Hey, can you meet me outside?” Eren asked.

“Sure” Levi said, cringing at how enthusiastic he sounded.

“Okay, see you in a minute” Eren said, chuckling, reaching up to shut his window.

Levi also shut his window and walked over to his closet to get a shirt. He settled for a black long sleeved undershirt, and his Black Veil Brides shirt that he had gotten last week.

He threw on a pair of old black combat boots and grabbed a random hoodie, also grabbing the necklace off of his desk and sticking it in his jeans pocket, then walked out of his room. He could hear loud music coming from Izzy’s room, so he didn’t have to worry about her being nosy until later. He ran down the stairs and flew through the front door. He saw Eren standing on the sidewalk in front of his house and smiled. The other boy was wearing a black tee-shirt with a green jacket over it. He was also wearing a brown leather bracelet. At the moment, he looked like he was trying to unclasp a necklace and failing.

“Eren, are you okay?” he asked, walking up.

“Help me get this off! Please!” he said, a look of pain on his face.

Levi quickly grabbed the clasp of the necklace, feeling automatically how hot it was. He unclasped the necklace and dropped it on the ground. 

He then felt a burning sensation on his leg and yanked his necklace out of his pocket. He dropped it on the ground, the metal almost burning his hand.

He looked down at the necklaces and was surprised when he saw Eren’s necklace. It was a bronze key that had a diamond shape cut out of the center. A shape that looked mysteriously like his necklace. He looked up and saw Eren also looking at the necklaces in awe.

Levi bent down and carefully grabbed his necklace with the sleeve of his hoodie. He then tried to place the charm of his necklace in the diamond of Eren’s necklace. It fit perfectly. As soon as the two necklaces were joined together, they started to glow. There was a blinding flash of light and then, in the place of the necklaces, there were two rings.

The two boys stared in surprise down at the rings on the sidewalk. One of the rings, the one in the place where Levi’s necklace was, was black with a single saphire embedded in the center. The other ring was bronze with an emerald in the center.

Both boys stared in shock, and the Levi slowly looked up at Eren.

“Did- did that just happen. Or am I hallucinating?” Levi said, looking at Eren with pleading eyes.

“I don’t think you're hallucinating. Cause if you are then so am I.” Eren said, not looking up.

Levi then reached down and picked up the black ring. The metal was cool, but not freezing. Eren also reached down and picked up the other ring.

He examined it, holding it close up to his face.

“So……. What do we do now?” Levi asked.

“I think we should ask someone about it.” he said. “I think my mother should know. We should talk to her.”

“Okay, I think that’s the best thing to do. Is she home?” Levi asked.

“I think she is.” Eren said. “Let’s go.”

With that, the two boys headed up to Eren’s house, to the awkward talk to come.


	4. The Realization

“Y’know, I was meaning to ask you something.” Eren said looking over at Levi with a smirk on his face. “What’s up with the hoodie?”

Levi looked down and a look of embarrassment came across his face. Eren was trying hard not to laugh, but he could tell he was failing miserably.

Levi was wearing a neon pink hoodie with cute little llamas dancing on the front. How he hadn’t noticed it was unknown to Eren, but he found it amusing, seeing the slightly gothic boy wearing something so bright.

The other boy attempted to pull the hoodie off over his head, but it got caught around his head.

Eren chuckled and walked over to Levi. He grabbed the hoodie and pulled it the rest of the way off of the other boys head. 

“Th-that’s not mine!.” Levi said, his whole face turning bright red.

“I had a feeling it wasn’t” Eren said, smirking at the brunette, “But you never know. For all I know, this could be the only bright piece of clothing you own.”

“Whatever” Levi mumbled, clearly embarrassed. “Lets just go.” 

He started to open the door, then turned to look at Eren. “Can you unlock the door.” he mumbled.

Eren laughed as he reached around the other boy to unlock the door. He felt his arm lightly brush against Levi’s hip and could feel the shorter boy shiver at the touch. Eren smirked and opened the door. Levi walked in and turned to face Eren as he closed the door.

“My mom isn’t home, and she probably isn’t gonna be back anytime soon so we have some time to kill.” Eren said.

“So……” Levi said after a few seconds of awkward silence. “What should we do?”

“Um.. well we could, I dunno, maybe…. We could just hang out and listen to music, I guess.”

“Okay, that sounds fine.” Levi said. “After you.”

Eren led him upstairs and to one of the rooms down the main hallway. The first thing that Levi noticed about the room was the color. The whole room was painted a dark shade of green, the same color of the forest, and Levi’s favorite color. He stood there in awe for a minute before he caught Eren watching him, and quickly sat down on the floor.

“Y’know, you can sit in a chair or on the bed.” Eren said, looking at him with a look of amusement.

Levi stood up and sat on the edge of the bed cautiously, glancing at the rest of the room. Eren had lots of band posters, ranging from Panic! At The Disco to Pink Floyd. The comforter on the bed was blue plaid and had multiple books open, spread across the entire length of the bed. A majority of them were mangas. Levi had never understood how people could read books backwards and enjoy it. There were also a few books that looked kinda cult related.

“Don’t judge, it’s just for research. The cult stuff, not the manga. I read those for fun.” Eren said, following Levi’s gaze to the books on the bed.

“Okay…..” 

“So, what kind of things do you do for fun?” Eren asked.

“Um, well, I like to draw. And um.. I like singing.” Levi said, looking down at his shoes, trying to focus, which was proving to be more and more difficult by the minute. He could feel the other boy looking at him, and was trying hard not to blush.

“S-so, what do you want to listen to?” Levi said, attempting to change the subject.

“I dunno, you pick something” Eren said, grabbing his laptop from the corner of the desk and plopped down on the bed next to Levi. He opened it and quickly typed in the password. He then proceeded to open up Youtube and then passed the laptop to Levi.

Levi typed in the name of a song and clicked on the right video. The song that started playing wasn’t anything like Eren expected. The opening of the song was purely instrumental, soft and sweet. Then came the words, and with that, Levi started singing.

“You fascinated me, cloaked in shadows and secrecy.”

“The beauty of a broken angel.” 

“I ventured carefully, afraid of what you thought I’d be.”

“But pretty soon I was entangled.”

“You take me by the hand.”

“I question who, I am.”

“Teach me how to fight, I’ll show you how to win.”

“You’re my mortal flaw, and I’m your fatal sin.”

“Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin.”

“Put me to the test, I’ll prove that I am strong.”

“Won’t let myself believe, in what we feel is wrong.”

“I finally see what you knew was inside me all along.”

“That behind this soft exterior, lies a warrior”

“My memory refused, to separate the lies from truth.”

“And search the past my mind created.”

“I kept on pushing through, standing resolute witch you.”

“In equal measure, loved and hated.”

“You take me by the hand.”

“I’m seeing who, I am.”

“Teach me how to fight, I’ll show you how to win.”

“You’re my mortal flaw, and I’m your fatal sin.”

“Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin.”

“Put me to the test, I’ll prove that I am strong.”

“Won’t let myself believe, in what we feel is wrong.”

“I finally see what you knew was inside me all along.”

“That behind this soft exterior, lies a warrior”

“Lies a warrior.”

“You take me by the hand.”

“I’m sure of who, I am.”

“Teach me how to fight, I’ll show you how to win.”

“You’re my mortal flaw, and I’m your fatal sin.”

“Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin.”

“Put me to the test, I’ll prove that I am strong.”

“Won’t let myself believe, in what we feel is wrong.”

“I finally see what you knew was inside me all along.”

“That behind this soft exterior, lies a warrior”

“O-o-oh”

“The pictures come to life, waking the dead of night.”

“Opened my eyes, I must be dreaming.”

“Clutch my pillow tight, brace myself for the fight.”

“I’ve heard that seeing, is believing.”

 

Eren stared in amazement, and somehow Levi didn’t seem to notice. When the song ended, Levi opened his eyes and saw Eren looking at him, and his face automatically flushed, yet he said nothing, only passed Eren the laptop. Eren typed in the name of his favorite song and clicked on the video. As the song started playing, Levi looked at him with a look of excitement..

“Wow! You like this song too! I kinda thought that I might be the only on cause it’s an older song..” He said.

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorite songs.” Eren said.

The song ended and it was Levis’ turn to pick and he put on the song Build God Then We’ll Talk by Panic! At the Disco.

“Wow! You like Panic! Too?” Eren said. “You are officially now my favorite person in the world!”.

“Well in that case, I have an idea.” Levi said. He pulled up the entire Death of a Bachelor album and let it play.

Eren pulled off his jacket and felt Levi staring at his left bicep.

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” Levi said.

“O-oh y-yeah. I got that last year. Me and my friend went out and got tattoos on my birthday.” Eren said, indicating towards the tattoo on his arm. It was a pair of crossing wings, one blue and the other one white.

“Actually, I got two like this. “ Eren admitted.

“Really!”, Levi said. “Where?”

Eren started to pull his shirt off and Levi’s eyes widened.

“Calm down”, Eren said. “It’s on my back.”

Eren turned so Levi could see his back. Across his entire back was the same tattoo that was on his arm, except this one was black and white.

“Wow.” Levi said. He reached out and started tracing the edges of the tattoo with his finger tips. He felt Eren shiver under his touch and pulled his hand away.

“No, you’re okay. Your hands are just kinda cold. ”Eren said, already missing the feeling of Levi’s fingers on his skin.

“Oh, okay” he started to trace the wings again, feeling Eren shiver once more. He looked at the other boys face, surprised at how red it was. Eren was so red, he looked like he was turning into a cherry.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked.

“U-um, yeah. I’m f-fine.” Eren replied.

“Sure you are.” Levi said, smirking at the boy in front of him. “Yep!” Eren said, his voice squeaking a little.

Levi laughed at this, falling backwards on the bed. Eren turned around and looked at Levi. He looked so carefree and happy, and this made Eren smile.

Levi’s phone started ringing and he sat up to grab it from Isabel’s discarded hoodie. He looked at the name that popped up, and groaned.

“What’s wrong.” Eren asked.

“My cousin wants to video-chat.” Levi said.

“Well, why don’t you answer?” Eren asked.

Levi grumbled, but accepted the request and put his phone to where Eren could see.

When Levi’s cousins face popped up on the screen, Eren gasped surprised at who he saw. 

“Eren!?!” the girl on the screen said.

“H-hey Mikasa.” Eren said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and tag suggestions are always welcome. And if there is anything that you thing would make this fic better, then please feel free to say something, I'm always up for suggestions!!
> 
> Songs from this chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa8iyHzHUSQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsknjjIVm6U


	5. The Talk

“Wait a minute.” Levi said. “You guys know each other?”

“Yeah, Eren’s one of my best friends” Mikasa said, looking at Eren with a look of adoration.

“She’s the one that went with me when I got my tattoos last year.” Eren said, looking away from Mikasa’s gaze.

“So,” Levi said. “What did you want?”

“Mom was wondering if it was okay if we came over for dinner tonight.” Mikasa said, her eyes not leaving Eren.

“We’re still unpacking. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Levi said. “And if that was all that you wanted, I’m going to go. Bye”

“Wai-” Mikasa said, only for Levi to hang up in the middle of what she was saying.

Eren let out a breath that Levi didn’t even know he had been holding in, and flopped down on the bed. “Gah! That was horrible.” he said.

“Why was Mikasa looking at you like that?” Levi asked.

“Ever since last year, she’s been practically obsessed with me. I don’t know why.” Eren said, looking up at the ceiling.

“Oh.” Levi said, when he really wanted to say ‘She’s obsessed with you because you’re beautiful and incredibly nice and you make everyone around you happy ‘ , but he didn’t because he didn’t want to sound creepy and scare Eren off.

Levi heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and Eren jumped up.

“My mom’s home!” Eren said. Come on, let’s go!” 

Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him up and through the door. As they were headed down the stairs, Levi was suddenly aware of   
Eren’s grip on his hand. He felt his face heat up, but he didn’t pull away.

They arrived at the bottom of the stairs as Eren’s mom was opening the door. Levi was so nervous that he was shaking. He felt Eren grip his and slightly harder, and that made him feel slightly better.

The opened and Levi felt as though he was dying. Carla Jaeger stepped in the door with a smile on her face.

“Oh, hey boys!” she said when she saw Levi and Eren standing there. When they didn’t answer, she looked closer and saw them holding hands.

“Is there something that you boys need to tell me?” she said.

“U-um…. Well-” Levi started to say, but Eren squeezed his hand gently, giving him a look that said he would handle it.

“Actually, yes there is. But, I feel that we should let you come in and get comfortable first.” Eren said in a professional matter.

“Okay….” Carla said, turning to hang up her purse and coat. She made her way to the living room and sat down in one of the chairs. Eren and Levi sat on the couch, across from Carla, still holding hands.

Honestly, Carla had secretly wanted the two boys to end up together even if they had only met earlier that morning. She had seen the way they were looking at each other and she had a feeling that Eren really liked Levi. She seriously hoped that her suspicions were correct.

“So, me and Levi have something that we really need to ask you about.” Eren said, reaching into his pocket, motioning for Levi to do the same. Eren pulled something out of his pocket and sat it on the table. Levi did the same. Carla took a closer look at the object on the table and saw that it was really two things. And those two things were rings.

“Oh my God. These aren’t what I think they are they?” she said.

“Um…….” was all Eren said.

“Shit! This wasn’t supposed to happen yet. Goddamnit.” Carla said. 

“Um, Mom, are you okay?” Eren asked.

“I-I think so. This is just a surprise.” Carla said. “I didn’t even know that you two were together, but congratulations.” she said.

“Wait, what!” Eren said. “Who said anything about us being together!” 

At this comment, Levi’s heart felt as though is was being shattered into a million pieces. He pulled his hand away from Eren's, and stood up to leave. He mumbled something that was supposed to be a goodbye, but sounded more like whimper.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Eren said as Levi reached to grab his ring and walked towards the door.

Levi didn’t answer, instead he opened the door and stepped out into the night, the cool air hitting his face as the tears started falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that the last chapter may have been a bit confusing, so I apologise. That is why I decided to post the next chapter today. As always, comments, kudos, and tag suggestions are welcome!
> 
> Also, I apologise if the quality in my writing gets worse, I don't have a beta to proof-read the pre-wriiten chapters I have, or really one in general. If you're interested, let me know on the comments!


	6. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry at how long it has taken me to upload a new chapter. I've been procrastinating. It's not that I need to write, because I a lot of this pre-written, it's just that I'm scared to upload more because I'm scared that no one will like it. Enjoy!

Eren stared at the door for a few moments after Levi walked out in confusion.

“What just happened?” Eren said, looking at his mom.

“I think that you should probably figure that out for yourself.” Carla said.

Eren sat there for a minute before his mother said, “Go after him Eren!”

He jumped up and ran to the door. He yanked it open and ran outside. Looking around for Levi. He was surprised when he saw a small, well hidden bundle of something in the shadows. It wasn’t the fact that it was there that surprised Eren, but the fact that it was making noise.

‘Wait, that’s Levi!’ Eren realized. He also realised that the sound he had heard was crying.

But why would Levi be crying?

‘Think, Eren, think’ he told himself, trying to remember.

He then realised.

“I didn’t even know that you two were together, but congratulations.” Carla said

“Wait, what!” Eren said. “Who said anything about us being together!” 

‘Oh my God, I’m such an idiot!’ Eren walked over to where Levi was and crouched down beside him.

He hesitantly placed a hand on the other boys back. He felt Levi flinch away from him, and felt his heart drop. Yet he didn’t take his hand away.

“Levi, I’m so sorry.” Eren said. “I know you probably don’t want to talk to me, but I’m so sorry.”

He felt Levi start to turn around and pulled his hand away..

When the other boy turned around, Eren could see the tears running down his cheeks, yet Levi wouldn’t look up and let Eren see his eyes.

Eren reached out to wipe the tears from Levi’s cheeks, not caring whether or not the other boy pulled away. 

When he didn't, Eren brought his other hand up to cup Levi’s face in his palm. He pulled the other boys face up so he could look at him more clearly. 

Levi’s eyes were red and puffy, even more proof that he had been crying for a few minutes. Seeing this, Eren felt horrible. He didn’t know that what he had said would affect Levi like this.

“I-it’s fine.” Levi said through the sobs. “I should have known. This is exactly like all the other times. I’ll just go.” he said, reaching up to brush Eren’s hands away.

It was at that moment that Eren made a decision that he would probably regret later, just for the fact that he was doing it so Levi wouldn’t leave. He pressed his lips to Levi’s. He was surprised at how warm they were compared to the rest of the boy’s body.

When Levi did nothing, Eren went to pull away, only for Levi to start moving his lips against Eren’s.

Without realising it, Eren moaned into the kiss and this made Levi accidentally bite down on his lip. Eren groaned and Levi pulled away. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he said.

Eren said nothing, only pulled Levi’s lips back to his and resumed his assault on the other’s mouth. He gently pulled on Levi’s bottom lip with his teeth, pulling a moan from the shorter brunette. Levi opened his mouth, and Eren delved his tongue into the unexplored territory that was Levi Ackerman’s mouth. 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and moved so that he was practically sitting in the other boy’s lap.

“L-Levi…” Eren gasped, pulling away. “You realise that my mom’s inside, right?”

“Shit, I kinda forgot.” Levi said, laying his head on Erens shoulder.

Eren suddenly realised that Levi’s legs were straddling his hips, and he could feel the blood rushing to his face, as well as other areas.

“I-I. I should probably go.” Levi said.” My mom’s probably worried.”

“Do you really have to?” Eren asked, gently brushing his hand down Levi’s side, grinning when he felt the other boy shudder.

“F-fuck you Eren Jaeger.” Levi said.

“Oh, trust me, I’m trying really hard to get you to.” Eren said with a smirk on his face.

Levi just barely contained his surprise, and was attempting to think of a smart ass remark.

He decided to say the first thing that popped into his mind.

“Maybe…….” he said, pressing a quick kiss to Eren’s lips, and climbing off of the brunette’s lap. He walked down the stairs of the porch, turned around and winked at Eren before turning and walking towards his house.

Eren sat there for a few seconds after Levi left, still shocked at what Levi had said, although kind of happy, making him think that he might actually have a chance with the other boy.

He stood up and walked back into the house with a huge grin on his face.

***  
Little did the two boys know that during the situation on the porch, Carla had been standing at the window, watching with a smile lighting up her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little did they know that Carla is their biggest fangirl!  
> As always, comments, kudos, and tag suggestions are welcome!!!!


End file.
